Reprecussions
by goodytwofangs
Summary: Chandler and Joey are great friends but how do they manage to live together, have their fights and disagreements and still maintain boundaries? With a few reprecussions. Contains non-sexual spanking of an adult. Read and Review plz.


A/N: I wrote this story while watching friends for the first time. The relationship between Joey and Chandler just seems so promising. This is just what I imagined happens in the background. Love them both.

"Man, you promised you would never do this", Joey Tribiani said as he shoved his roommate into their shared apartment.

"I know. I know. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to but she's a porn star. How could I not?" Chandler asked as he sat down on the black arm rest of their recliners.

"I thought we agreed that you would not date anyone I dumped. It's just not cool. There's a code or something against this." Joey said dejected.

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry." Chandler placed a hand on Joey's arm. "It was a onetime thing. I will never see this woman", he put his fist into his mouth and made a pained face, "or her hot twin sister ever again."

Joey looked up and smirked. "Apologizing won't get you out of it, you know, Chandler". His friend punched the air and cursed. "But it will mean that you won't be getting as many," Joey said as he took hold of Chandler's shoulders. "You can get out of it, if you want, buddy. Just say the word and we will call of the deal." Chandler looked down at their tattered rug and sighed as he considered it. Joey had been his roommate for over two years and his best friend of years before that. They had stuck through thick and thin, together, for longer than Chandler had ever been with anyone else. But this had only been possible if they had some ground rules and lines that could not be crossed. This meant repercussion if these conditions were not met. Repercussion that Chandler had not received in a long time.

Trembling he shook his head at the floor and whispered, "No". Joey took the hint and did not delay the inevitable any longer. "Ok", He said as he gave his friend's shoulders a quick squeeze before he unbuckled and slide off his belt. This was never easy on either of them but it was completely necessary to keep the civility and camaraderie between them. Unlike Rachel and Monika they couldn't hug out each problem as they sobbed into each others' hair. This was the way they had chosen to cope with their differences. A way which ensured that once the last stroke was delivered everything was forgiven and forgotten.

Chandler turned around and leaned into the arm of the sofa. Before he descended down onto the arm rest he turned his head and asked, "Joey, um, could you please get the door". Joey nodded and locked the door with a click. Chandler slowly turned back around and hesitantly lowered himself down onto the sofa. Joey approached him silently as the looped the belt once in his hand. Chandler fidgeted as he waited for Joey to start. "How many?" he asked in a small voice.

"Twelve", Joey replied after a moment's consideration.

"Twelve" Chandler repeated and settled down. Joey was proud of his friend for being so brave. He always handled this better than he did. With hands that shook he reeled back for the first stroke. The belt whistled through the air and hit Chandler on his derriere.

The first one was always the hardest for Chandler as he always forgot how much it hurt and it caught him off guard. He jerked forward and hissed. Joey paused and put a hand on Chandlers back. "You alright, buddy?" He asked concerned. Chandler grit his teeth and nodded. Joey pulled back for the second one. It fell just below the first one. His friend remained silent so he continued. After the fifth stroke Chandler let out a short yelp. Joey did not stop. He had to finish this quickly before they both broke down. Eight strokes in Joey saw Chandler grab the couch cushion and shove it in his mouth. He wincing in sympathy and pulled back for the ninth.

Chandler felt tears well in his eyes as the ninth stroke fell. He had been caned in his boarding school as a teenager but this was so much worse. He felt angry at Joey, at himself for putting himself in this position. He also felt guilt and sadness that he had forgone his best friend's trust. And most of all he felt his backside on fire! So as the tenth stroke fell he yelled, "IMSOSORRYJOEY!" in hopes of being let up. Joey smiled and patted Chandler's back.

"I know you are, man. We're almost done. Just two more to go," he said as he delivered the last two in quick succession and throw down the belt. He then rubbed Chandler's back as his friend sobbed into the cushion. After a couple of minutes his friend pulled himself together and stood up. He was immediately enveloped in a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you, Chandler," Joey said with feeling. Chandler sniffed and nodded.

They hugged for a moment longer until Chandler whispered, "I thought the whole point of this was so we could skip the hugging part." Joey chuckled and let him go. They both settled down on the couch, one more cautiously than the other. Joey switched on the TV and switched through the channels until he reached a re-run of Bay Watch. They both cheered and watched in comfortable silence for a while, hooting and whistling where appropriate. Chandler looked over at his friend and caught his eye. "We will both never speak of that again right?" he asked.

Joey smiled easily, "that's the deal." They both turned back to the TV. They watched for a while longer before Joey said quickly. "I love you, man". Had it been any other time, Chandler would have cracked a sarcastic joke but he replied in all seriousness, with his Chandler smile on his face.

"I love you too, buddy." And that was that.

THE END


End file.
